I Never Could Tell Her No
by MissTripsAlot
Summary: He's never told her no, why should he start now.


It was loud and crowded as I set with my buddies at some bar we had come to after our last class was over. It was finals and man they were kicking my ass! We decided we needed a break from studying tonight so we came here, some hole in the wall bar. People are up on the stage singing to songs no one knows but yet everyone tries to sing along, some people are dancing but most are sitting and talking. It's nice to just be out of the house and away from the books. Why I picked to be a doctor I'll never understand.

We had been at the bar maybe an hour and a half and I was on my third beer when I felt a hand on my back, sliding up and over my shoulder. I knew it was _her_, I didn't need to turn around and see her standing there to confirm that. My body did weird things when she was in the same room as me, let alone touching me. It was as if she couold set my whole body on fire with just one little touch. She rested her chin on my other shoulder and sighed.

"Take me home." It wasn't a question, it was more of a whispered demand but her voice was sweet and angel like, innocent almost. If only I didn't know the truth.

"Didn't you come with friends? Have one of them drop you off." I said without looking at her. One look in those brown eyes and I'd give her anything she wanted. I never could tell her no. Just like I couldn't tell her no the first time we met and she demanded I buy her a drink. Or when she wanted to go see the new chick flicks at the movies, or to go shopping, or when she wanted a puppy, or when she decided she wanted to go to different colleges and then wanted to see other people.

Her giggle brought me out of my memories and I felt her shake head, then she lifted it from my shoulder and removed her hand from my other. She grabbed my chin gently and turned my face to look at her.

"Not my home, silly, yours. Take me home with you." She whispered the last five words.

I pulled back out of her grip and turned back to the bar as I grabbed my beer taking a long drink.

"And why would I do that?" I asked a moment later and continued to drink my beer.

"That's easy." She leaned forward, coloser to me, as she spoke. "Because you want to. And you know I want you to." She was close enough I could feel her warm breath on my face and then her lips pressed against mine. I wasn't sure if I should but I kissed her back.

She pulled away from the kiss with a smile on her face. She licked her lips and leaned to whipser in my ear.

"And if we both want to, then why shouldn't we?" She ended her question with her lips on my neck, kissing, sucking and biting.

The drive to my house was a silent one, to many things running through my mind to consentrait on just something specific. I wasn't sure how fast I was going but I know it was well over the speed limit.

_Why does she do this?_

_Does she think she can just walk in and out of my life whenever she feels like it?_

_Who the hell does she think she is?_

_How does she have this hold over me? It's as if I'm under some kind of spell when she's around._

_Why do I sound like such a chick right now?_

I threw my keys on the counter and walked back to my bedroom. I went to the bathroom and took a piss, when I came out I saw her in my bedroom doorway, leaning her shoulder and the side of her head against the frame, in only her bra and panties.

I looked her up and down before looking into her eyes.

"You're drunk." I told her. She mimicked my actions before she smiled and spoke.

"So are you."

"I'm quite sober now, thanks to you." I lied.

She shook her head and smiled a wicked smile as she stepped closer until her hands were on me, under my shirt, and her chest was pressed against me. She slowly ran her hands from my stomach up to my chest, my shirt rising with them.

She bent down, just a little, and placed her lips on my skin, I shuttered at the contact and felt the goose bumps form on my body. She slowly kissed her way up my exposed skin and when she ran out, she pushed my shirt up farther until I pulled it off over my head.

Her mouth didn't leave my body, she just made her way to my neck. My hands moved to unhook her bra and I slowly peeled the straps from her shoulders. My lips now leaving a trail of their own from her neck to her shoulder down to her breast. If I wasn't intoxicated already I would have been by just her sent alone!

We finally made it to the bed and I sat down when the back of my knees hit the edge, pulling her with me. Her legs on either side of me and my arms wrapped around her waist, my lips found her left nipple as her hands found their way into my hair and she tugged and pulled.

She held my face to her heated skin and I could hear the little sounds she's was making, the sounds that drove me crazy. She moved her hips against me, searching for the friction we both craved. She pushed on my shoulders and I laid back, enjoying the view of her, on top of me, in nothing but a pair of lacy panties. She slides down my legs and unbuckled my belt then my button and last my zipper. She gave a little tug and I helped by lifting my hips.

Once I was naked, she ran her hands over me, teasing, and made her way back to where she started on my lap. She leaned down and kissed me, I took this as an oppertunity and flipped us over so she was now pinned beneath me. It was now my turn to kiss my way down her body. When I got to the edge of her underwear I kissed over them and went straight to her inner thighs bitting just a little. She squirmed and I couldn'thelp the smile that spread across my face. I slowly pulled the thin meterial down her soft tan legs and tossed them to the floor.

When I was once again staring into her brown eyes and positioned right where I needed to be I kissed her once.

"Do you -" She looked away from me and shook her head, as if to say never mind.

"Do I what?" I asked her as I kissed her neck.

"Do you still love me, Edward?" Her voice was quiet and had a trimble to it. Her question took me by suprise and I froze for a moment. I pulled back so I could look at her, she was searching my face for something, what for I wasn't sure. I couldn't tell her the truth, the truth was never our best quality in our relationship. So, I kissed her and I kissed her again as I slid into her. Hoping to make her forget her question and the fact that I didn't answer.

I started to move inside her as I moved my lips from her neck to her shoulder and then made my way to the swell of her breast. I listened to her moans as she braided her fingers, of one hand, in my hair as her other hand moved to my ass and squeezed.

My own hand found it's way to her left nipple and I pinched it as I sucked on her right. Her body arching up into mine.

"Harder." I heard her moan as she squeezed my ass even harder. I picked up my speed and slammed into her, earning a loud moan as I did.

The hand that was on my ass was now between us, moving as she circled her clit. She met my every thrust with her own.

Without warnning her I flipped us over so she was on top again. I loved the way she would yelp when I suprised her like that. I watched as she smirked down at me as she ran a hand through her long, messy, sweaty, dark hair to get it out of her face. She started moving on top of me, up and down, back and forth. Every now and then she would circle her hips.

"I'm so close." She rasped out as she brought her hand back to the spot between her legs. "Are you clsoe? I wanna come with you."

I grabbed her left breast in my hand while I knocked her hand away from her clit and replaced it with mine.

"Fuck!" She hissed out and placed her hands over both of mine.

"I'm close." I told her as my movements got faster. "So close baby. Fuck!" I grunted. I could feel her clamping down around me, I sat up quickly removing my hands. I placed one on her ass, helping her move easier. My other hand cupped the back of her neck as I brought her lips to mine.

"So good. So. Fucking. Good!" She said each word with a thrust. She was driving me crazy. "Oh God! Tell me you're there 'cause I'm gonna c-" She didn't finish as her moans cut her off and got louder and I answered her with my own.

We came together and fell back onto the bed. The pillows under my head were soft and I just wanted to close my eyes but before I did that, I sat up and grabbed the covers pulling them over both of us. We laid there for a few minutes, not saying a word, just being in the moment together, like we use to do. I looked down at her and noticed her eyes were closed and her breathing was even.

She fell asleep.

"Oh, Bella." I sighed with a smile.

I laid down next to her and pulled her carefully into my arms. She curled into me, her head resting on my shoulder, her face in my neck. I could feel her warm breath fanning over me and it tickled just a little. I pulled away just enough so I could see her beautiful face and finally give her the answer to her question from earlier. I leaned down and pressed my lips to her forehead before I whispered only one word.

"Yes."


End file.
